


不可解

by UchihaMomoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	不可解

不可解

“唔…”

从微微红肿的唇角边溢出的压抑喘息，像是投入湖面的落叶，在这样一片深沉的黑暗里漾起微波似的回响。

双手被人从背后禁锢在头顶以上，一条腿被高高抬起，身后那人以完全覆压的姿态将少年纤瘦的身体禁锢在自己与墙壁之间，完全无法动弹挣扎的姿势，让本就在之前激烈又持久的情事上几乎耗尽力气少年只能被动地完全接纳身后那个男人毫无收敛的入侵。

少年的眼角又湿又红，拼死一样倔强地不肯示弱，却还是挡不住那一声一声被迫从喉间挤出的几乎是颤抖着的甜腻呻吟。

白皙诱人的身体早已被揉捏得透了，精致的锁骨上带着被人肆意纵情留下的淡色牙痕，柔嫩的乳尖被津液过度滋润后像艳红的花蕾，腰间细腻的皮肤烙下被用力握住后留下的红色指痕，身后几近红肿的蜜穴还含着男人勃发的欲望，各色液体缓缓流出，润湿了少年布满吻痕的腿根。

就像是越冰寒的山峰雪顶，结出的果实越是鲜甜诱人，少年像被逼早绽的花朵，明明已经开得透了，偏偏又不情愿得很，所有的芬芳和甘甜花蜜都被吸取得一点不剩了，偏偏又青涩得很，勾着人越是想将那花朵顶弄开，到完全闭合不上的程度。

男人抵着少年，狠狠顶上去，逼出一声近乎哭泣的呻吟，舌头一寸一寸舔吮着少年白嫩的颈侧耳垂，直到他酥麻得颤抖，腰肢软得几乎要塌下去，只能被动地倚进男人怀里，才微微停了停，语气里含了一丝恶劣的笑意，在他耳边低声道。

“就这么舒服？”

被情欲熬煮得软烂得身体不自觉紧绷。

男人过于熟悉的声音叫佐助一下乱了心神。他被限制住查克拉，连视野都被封锁，茫然睁开的双眼里只有无尽的黑暗，只能靠这种耻辱的接触判断出这是一个强大且健壮的成年男性，右手似乎受过伤，裹着厚厚的绷带。他没有看到过男人的脸，但有一点却很肯定，这个男人不止认识他，还对他十分熟悉，否则他不会在最初突然袭击自己的时候游刃有余地避开掉自己所有的杀招。然而与其说这种单方面的压制是因为双方实力上的巨大悬殊，倒不如说是男人故意露了破绽，叫他知道他对自己了如指掌。

偏就是这样似是而非的印象教他心里不断勾勒出一个模糊的的轮廓来。

佐助狠狠咬了舌尖企图用疼痛唤起一丝清明——不可能是他的，他才不会对自己做这种事情，因为他说过——

男人的攻击来得过于突然，实力也强大的可怕，不过瞬息之间，佐助只觉得自己眼前一黑，接下来便发展成现在这种状况。眼前的黑暗沉郁如墨，他耳中所及全是让自己羞愤欲死的暧昧声，除此之外什么没有，他甚至不知道自己现在在哪里。他相信这只不过是男人用来折辱他的手段——男人很明显并不想要他的命，却强迫他做这样不堪的事情，除了恶意折辱，他想不出来还有什么别的原因。

“杀…杀了你…”

泛着水光的嫣红薄唇边挤出短短几句充满恨意的话，未待完全说出就被冲撞得松散，混着带了隐约哭腔的鼻音，反倒有种无计可施的无助感。

男人对这种威胁毫不在意，只是唇角边笑意更深。

“这个时候还说这种可爱的话，可是会被干到哭都哭不出来哦，小、佐、助、”

粗大的性器越发顶到让人受不住的地方。少年佐助的身形本就比男人小上许多，像这样以单腿站立，一条腿被抬起的姿势，被男人从后面自下往上贯穿，站立的那条腿被带动着不得不踮起一些，每每承受不住要松懈下来的时候，就被男人又狠狠顶弄上去。

太深了…

紧致弹性的入口被完全撑开，连内里都不放过，一次又一次凌厉的攻势让甬道湿热的嫩肉服了软，违背主人的意愿讨好似得密密裹上去，挤压按摩着那柄凶器，引着它顶弄上内里最要命的地方。男人的性器进得太深，他甚至刻意在退出来的时候只堪堪抽出一半又满满地顶回去，叫人只觉得无时无刻不被填满着。被射进体内的精液在不断抽插的过程中渗了出来，顺着腿根蜿蜒流下，像开在雪地里的欲望之花，淫靡无比。

佐助将涌上喉咙的尖叫狠狠咽了回去，男人刻意地称呼叫他惊惧地睁大双眼。心底那个人影仿佛要突破什么阻碍生生钻出来一般，心脏都扯得有些撕裂般的疼痛。

不会的，不是他！他绝对不会这样对自己的，他说过他是他最好的朋友，他怎么可能会朋友做出这样的事情？

但是，但是——

他想不出来谁能有跟他如此相似的声音和气息，也想不出来除他之外谁会以那样的方式称呼他，更加想不出来为什么比起被陌生男人侵犯，他更愿意相信那个人就是——

他忽然恐惧于自己想法。不是这样的！那个家伙只是他复仇路上的阻碍而已，总有一天他会用千鸟洞穿他的心口，亲手斩断他们之间的羁绊。所以不可以是他…

佐助对这个此刻肆意侵犯他的男人毫无办法，连反抗都做不到，明明一直咬牙隐忍地承受着，此刻却像一尾离水的鱼，顾不得男人早就将他摁得死紧，强烈地挣扎起来，就像是要把心底那个越来越清晰的影子磨灭打散一样，他抗拒着那个男人，带着不知所措的绝望。

“停…停下…放开…”

只是这种疲软的挣扎对男人来讲不痛不痒，甚至颇有扭着腰迎合他的感觉。男人低哼了一声，似是极爽快，伏在他耳边低语。

“你已经发现了，是不是？”

腰肢越发紧绷得厉害，佐助瞪大了眼，张着嘴说不出话。男人也不打算给他任何反应的时间，坚实的胸膛更加紧密的贴合上去，内里越是朝着不能再深的开拓着。

佐助像挨了烫的猫一样惊叫起来，身后带着灼人热度的赤裸的皮肉仿佛被火烤得通红的铁板，烫得全身生疼。他惊慌失措地想要躲藏，拼了命地想要远离那个逼得他要崩溃的人，身后的那个也好，心里的那个也好——

“不，不要！住手，住手…”

男人却并不想让他如愿，稍一沉腰便将少年单薄的身躯更加用力抵回墙上，布满红痕的身体完完全全贴在了上去，更是恶意地将原本被抬起的腿提得更高。

“你在害怕什么？你想逃避什么？”

男人的质问让他心底泛起无边的绝望和苦涩，心脏像被凿怎么出一个空洞，又被灌进去各色滚烫的液体，纷乱混杂又疼痛。

“别…”

他小声地哀求着，几乎要被逼得掉泪，甚至开始从内心祈求男人能有一丝怜悯，能让他保留住半分早已被男人侵占吞噬得几乎一点不剩的自尊。

然而高度紧张让身体的敏感度更上一层，每次突进都让穴内软热的肉壁酥麻不已，剧烈的快感顺着经络传入大脑，一下一下激得人头晕目眩，连骨骼里都泛出让人欲罢不能的酸软。他越是挣扎却越是被迫显出最放浪淫乱的样子来。

“求…求你…停下来…真的…求你了…”

他终于落下泪来，一滴一滴落到心口。他混乱又无力地摇头，绵软的哀求着，言语里透着妥协和绝望。

“你宁愿这样卑微的求我，都不肯说？”

男人的暴怒来得迅猛得像爆发的山洪。舍弃掉最后一点理智与怜惜，他将少年摆弄成最无措最只能依附于他的姿势，他逼迫少年面对自己，将他的双腿架在自己臂弯之间。少年的身体仅仅依靠背后的墙壁和两人交合的地方被固定在半空中，他不得不攀住男人的肩背，然后被迫承受凶狠到可怕的入侵。

他已经完全哭不出来了。

他张口急促的喘息却还是跟不上男人贯穿他的节奏，身体被深入，被碾磨，被胡作非为到他能承受的极限。他所有的身体感官都被铺天盖地的快感和会被弄坏的恐惧所填满，像是在刀尖舞出最温柔甜蜜的姿态，越极乐便越趋于崩溃。

他终于还是丢失了心神和理智，将自己内心最深处剖给他看。

他把头埋在他的颈间像被遗弃的小猫在受尽苦难之后终于被捧回温暖的怀中。他一遍遍哭喊着那个他极力要抹杀掉的名字，声音里是惶然无措的不安和撕心裂肺的绝望。

“鸣人…鸣人…鸣人…”

别抛下我。


End file.
